Reborn Again
by JHL
Summary: Forbidden Love is reborn again, this time, maybe it won't be so forbidden. SXS....i'm not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i'm still a newbee at this whole fanfiction writing...and its only my second story...but i'll take criticism**

**disclaimer: nuttin but the plot...unfortunately**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

They were never supposed to meet, never supposed to fall in love, never supposed to have died so young, but they did.

Both kingdoms opposed their marriage; they opposed their meeting, their love, and it broke both their hearts. Each kingdom had sent their own men to "get rid of" the lover from the other kingdom. Neither had succeeded…until now.

Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto lands was lying in the arms of her forbidden lover, Crown Prince Xiao Lang of the Li lands. Sakura's breathing was ragged and she was sweating profusely, she was having trouble making complete sentences, two arrows were lodged in her stomach, the wound was fatal.

Xiao Lang's eyes watered, as he watched his only love's life slip away from her beautiful body. Sakura looked up at him with sorrow-filled eyes as she reached up to wipe away the single tear that had managed to spill over his eyes.

"Xiao...Lang" Sakura whispered. "Don't c-cry. You're sc-…scar—ing me…"

Xiao Langcould only nod as he held on to her fragile body as if his life would end also if she left.

A single tear rolled down Sakura's face, she knew she was dying but it made it worse that Syaoron was crying next to her. Soon, her eyes became too heavy to keep open; she took one last breath as she looked at Xiao Lang.

"Xiao Lang…I..lo-love…you" Sakura closed her eyes forever.

"Sakura?…No! Sakura!"Xiao Langcried out. He brought Sakura's body back to their private hut that he had built after they admitted their true feeling to each other long ago. He laid her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"If we can't be together in this life, then we shall continue our love in the next." He grabbed the jewel encrusted dagger that she had given him for his birthday a few months back. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before plunging the dagger to his heart. He died there, his head resting on her stomach.

* * *

**AN: this is just kinda like an intro...so is the next chapter...sorta...well tell me what everyone thinks. if you guys say it sucks i won't even bother continuing**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Ok. so the prologue was short, but what can I say. Here's the next chap, tell me what you think. Review plz_**

**_Disclaimer: nothing but the plot_**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting ****Tokyo**

Beautiful, talented, intelligent, elegant, loveable. 5 words that every single person in Japan thought of when they heard the name Kinomoto Sakura. She had money, fame, power, and talent. She was loved by many and envied by many, but no one hated her. She was a talented Japanese singer and also the daughter of the wealthiest man in Japan. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, an archaeologist, owned a large chain of museums throughout Japan and Korea. Sakura, being the only child, would inherit everything when her father passed on. She was the number one sought after bachelorette in Asia, but she cared for none of this. All she was interested in was singing; she was 20 years old and she had more money than she knew what to do with. She did many charity events, mainly because she thought there were many people out there that could benefit from it than her. On the rare occasion that she did have a profitable concert, she gave her share of the money to cancer research facilities. Her older brother had passed away from cancer and she didn't want anyone else to have to experience the pain she felt when her brother was taken.

Today was like any other day for Sakura Kinomoto. A bit of recording in the morning, lunch, interview, concert planning, and visiting the cancer research facility. She decided to meet her manager at night for the concert planning and instead go visit the research facility to see if they had made any progress.

She met her manager at their recording studio. There was a large, spacious room that they could use to plan out the concert. She would have to decide what songs she would be singing. Her manager, best friend and designer, Tomoyo had been trying to get Sakura to do a joint concert for a while, to get her publicity up and now Sakura finally agreed to it.

"Well, we don't have to worry about stage design or anything like that. Oh, and the famous singer from Hong Kong, Li Syaoron will be performing with you." Tomoyo said.

Sakura just quirked up an eyebrow and said "who?"

"Li Syaoron aka the hottest singer in China and Japan. Come on Sakura…" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and brought her over to the computer where they looked up Syaoron's profile on the internet.

_**Li Syaoron (Xiao Lang)**_

_Age: 21_

_DOB: March 1, 1985_

_Family: Mother, 4 older sisters, Father (deceased)_

_Hobbies: martial arts, snowboarding, playing the cello_

_Status: Single_

_Debut: Dec. 2002_

Record Label: Emerald Entertainment 

"Hey, he's with the same record company as I am." Sakura pointed out

"Well DUH SAKURA…that's why you're doing the concert with him." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Sakura just glared at Tomoyo before returning her attention back to the monitor. _He's pretty good looking,_ Sakura thought _He better be as talented as he looks good._

"Well, as long as he doesn't bring my ratings down." Sakura turned and left to get something to eat.

**HONG KONG**

Li Xiao Lang (known as Li Syaoron in Japan) was the son of a great manufacturing company. Richest in all of Asia. His family was also of noble blood and we treated like royalty. He had a reputation for being a bit cold to people, but people who he was closed to knew his soft side. He was 6' and had a lean muscular body, but not too bulky like the body builders. Amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair that was totally untameable like his character. He followed a strict schedule everyday and didn't like having to change things around. His older sisters all worked in the company, heading different departments and helping their mother out. His mother wanted him to come into the company also, but Syaoron liked doing things his way, but he had promised his mother he would go into the business when he turned 28.

Eriol Hiragiizawa was Syaoron's manager. They were also cousins but no one knew that really. Syaoron had been getting good publicity in Japan and China but not in the States. Eriol took this concert as an opportunity to get people from the States interested in Syaoron. Apparently this singer Sakura Kinomoto was quite popular there; mainly because many of her songs were in English, Japanese, Korean, and Chinese. Syaoron usually sang in Chinese or Japanese, some in English and Korean but not as many as Sakura did.

"So how's the concert planning going Eriol. Did you tell them my stage requests and the different lightings that were needed?" Syaoron asked as he lifted some weights.

"Yea, they'll have everything ready. I just wanted to know about your song choices for the concert. I think you should sing a majority of them in English. Oh, and you have to do a duet with Sakura." Eriol added the last part in a whisper. He wasn't sure how Syaoron would take it. Syaoron usually sang punk rock songs or upbeat songs, not duets or ballads. He did have some on his albums, but he wasn't too thrilled about them.

"You want me to sing a duet:HAHAHA: Very funny Eriol," Syaoron chuckled as he switched the weight from one arm to another, "Sing in English? That I can do. A duet? Not a chance in hell"

"It'll be good for publicity; maybe you'll even be in a scandal together. You need to have at least a scandal every month Syaoron, people are starting to think you're gay or something because you never show any interests in girls."

Syaoron just glared at Eriol and put the weight down. "Well at least show me what she looks like."

Eriol gaped at him, "Are you trying to tell me you've never seen Sakura before? Where the hell are you from? Mars? You go say that to an interviewer and the interviewer will think you're a hermit or something. Jesus Xiao Lang."

"What?" Syaoron just shrugged defensively. Eriol just opened up the internet window and went on Sakura's official web site.

"Here's her profile you nitwit. Now read and don't make a fool of yourself when you meet her. Most guys tend to do that, that's why she's reluctant to do joint concerts with male singers." Eriol retorted at him. He got up and went to grab a snack while Xiao Lang was left to read up on Sakura.

_**Kinomoto Sakura (Ying Fa)**_

Age: 20 

_DOB: July 6, 1986_

_Family: Father, Mother (deceased), Older Brother (deceased)_

_Hobbies: Rollerblading, dancing, reading, listening to classical music_

_Status: single_

_Debut: April 2003_

_Record Label: Emerald Entertainment_

On her site was also a little insert that Sakura added on personally, describing herself as she sees herself.

Syaoron looked at her picture and saw her sweet smile and beautiful green eyes. _Well, at least she doesn't look like a slut._

She had a nice lean figure, thin but not extremely ugly. She had all the right curves. Her beautiful auburn hair was nearly waistlength and straight, but not pinstraight and plastered to her head. It had volume and suited her wonderfully. But Syaoron was more taken with the eyes then anything else. It held warmth and kindness, and this was only a picture, imagine what the real thing would be like.

Eriol came back in and saw Syaoron staring at the girl's picture.

Chuckling Eriol said "So, you mesmerized by her as is every other man in the world."

Syaoron's face turned red and he retorted "Hell no, just wondering how such an ugly girl became such a popular celeb." _Ugly…yea right. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen_. Syaoron thought, but of course he would never admit that to anyone.

"So how many duets do I have to do with this girl?" Syaoron asked.

Eriol thought about it for a minute before he remembered. "Two. One Sweet Day and Time After Time."

"Why those songs?" Syaoron whined.

"Is THE LI SYAORON whining?" Eriol teased. Syaoron replied with an icy glare.

"It was requested by the fans dummy. You don't have a choice." (Let's just say for the sake of this story that the record label owns the songs and Syaoron and Sakura have both sung the songs, not together yet tho.)

"Whatever. I need to practice that shiet then. When are we having rehearsal with them?" Syaoron asked.

"We're flying into Tokyo tomorrow, and practice is the next day." Eriol said. He handed Syaoron his ticket and said "Don't be late like last time."

"You just can't let that go can you." Syaoron shook his head before heading out to his car to go home.

**Next Morning**

For once, Syaoron wasn't late and he and Eriol made it on the plane in time. Syaoron went over the lyrics to the duet songs and Eriol, being laid back, spent the time sleeping. By noon, they were in Tokyo headed towards their hotel. Getting to the limo proved extremely difficult though. Apparently, all of Syaoron's fans in Japan had showed up to see him come out and his numerous bodyguards were doing their best to hold them back.

"Damnit. How did they find out we were coming?" Syaoron growled as he finally made it to the limo and got in, followed closely by Eriol.

"It's the damned media. Always in people's business." Eriol retorted.

They were staying at the 5-star Tokyo Central Hotel. It was about 10 minutes away from the concert hall and 20 minutes away from the Sakura's studio where they were supposed to meet and rehearse; but that was for later. Today, they were just gonna relax and get rid of their jet-lag.

**With Sakura**

Tomoyo and Sakura were at the studio going over the songs she was gonna sing at the concert, and helping her memorize the duet songs.

"Tomoyo, are you absolutely positive that I have to sing these duets with this guy. I mean, look at him. He looks like more of a rocker than a ballad person." Sakura stared at Syaoron's picture while talking to Tomoyo. "We won't even look good together. We don't match AT ALL."

"Sakura…you know that I don't have the authority to make the decisions, your record label does." Tomoyo replied thoroughly exhausted with repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Yea Yea…just make sure he isn't late for rehearsal." Sakura turned and went into to the recording studio to go over the duet.

**Next Day**

Tomoyo came over to Sakura's condo at 10 in the morning. As Sakura's manager, and designer, Tomoyo made sure that Sakura was dressed stylishly and always on time for everything, and today's rehearsal was no exception. Only, Sakura really didn't have to be dressed formally.

Sakura opened the door and let Tomoyo in. Sakura had already been up for awhile and was almost ready to go; she just had to find her music sheets.

"I swear Tomoyo, I left them on the coffee table yesterday and now I can't find them anywhere." Sakura growled out as she threw magazines on to her couch and looked for her music.

Tomoyo was currently looking in Sakura's room and replied, "Obviously you didn't or else it'd be there."

Ten minutes later, Tomoyo found the papers…under Sakura's pillow.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO I SWEAR TO GD THAT IF YOU WEREN'T SO IMPORTANT, I'D KILL YOU!" Tomoyo screeched as she threw a bunch of papers at Sakura. Sakura had a blank expression as she saw the papers fall to the floor.

She finally realized it was the papers she was looking and blushed. "Oops"

"It's 10:20 now. We'll never get to the studio on time for the rehearsal." Tomoyo practically pulled Sakura out the door and ran to the van.

Having a limo all the time but a van was comfortable, and there's a mattress so Sakura could always sleep on the way to places.

The rehearsal was supposed to start at 10:30, and Eriol and Syaoron had arrived at 10:25. It was now 5 minutes after 10:30 and Syaoron was getting mad. He wasn't known for his patience and he hated wasting time.

"Eriol, are you sure the rehearsal is at 10:30?" Syaoron growled.

Eriol checked his book and nodded. "Yep, 10:30, see."

"Where the hell are they?"

Sakura and Tomoyo finally arrived at the studio and bolted inside.

They didn't even see Eriol and Syaoron there but started to ramble apologies for their lateness and blah blah blah.

"We' re so sorry. It was the traffic and it's so hard to go anywhere with this one without getting noticed." Tomoyo jerked her thumb to Sakura.

"Anyway, I'm Tomoyo Daidoji, Sakura's manager, and the costume designer for this concert." Tomoyo extended her hand out to Eriol and Syaoron, who each shook her hand in turn.

"I'm Syaoron's manager, Eriol Hiragizawa. Nice to meet you both."

Tomoyo nudged Sakura in the ribs and mumbled "Go on." So only Sakura could hear.

Sakura mentally sighed and extended her hand out to Eriol. "Kinomoto Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

Eriol just smiled and shook her hand.

Sakura turned towards Syaoron and offered her hand. "Li Syaoron." He grasped her hand and Sakura shook it.

As soon as their hands touched, both their hearts skipped a beat and they just stared at each other.

* * *

**_AN: ok, so what do you think?...is it a bad story?_**


End file.
